Western Roses
by snerfshoe
Summary: A new team called the Western Roses have to team up with the BladeBreakers to get into the new tournement, and two of the members of the Western Roses are Max's cousins.KaiOC, ReiOC, MaxOC, KennyOC, and TyHil
1. Who? Western Roses?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

Note: There **will** be cussing so if that's against your religion please leave… or stay I don't care.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

_**Description**_

**Shae Tate (xKai)-**

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark purple, touches shoulders

Eyes: Light purple, with hints of blue

Age: 15

Origin: North Dakota, USA

Team: Western Rose

Blade: Dark purple with dark blue stickers

Bit Beast: Lilac, the purple falcon

Personality: Shae when mad is **very **sarcastic. But normally she likes to keep to herself, and only talks to her team. She loves to sing and is really good at it. Shae hates people telling her what to do, and getting up in the morning. She hates boys that think she can't beyblade and is the captain of the team. Shae Also has a cat named Mushu. Jade is her twin sister.

**Jade Tate (xRei)- **

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark blue, always in a pony tail reaches to mid-back when up

Eyes: Really light blue eyes, with hits of purple

Age: 15

Origin: North Dakota, USA

Team: Western Rose

Blade: Dark blue with dark purple stickers

Bit Beast: Iris, the blue tiger

Personality: Jade is serious at times, but knows how to loosen up around people. Unlike her twin, Shae, Jade talks more and rarely gets mad. But if she does run for your life, Jade will beat you to a bloody pulp **if **Shae doesn't stop her. Jade is normally the peace keeper in the group, and is the only one that can calm Shae down. She doesn't really speak her mind. Jade loves cats and has one named Soda, because the cat has a knack for spilling soda.

**Lea Tomo (xMax)-**

Sex: Female

Hair: Pink with dark pink highlights, just past shoulders

Eyes: Dark Pink

Age: 15

Origin: North Dakota, USA

Team: Western Rose

Blade: Dark pink, with light pink stickers

Bit Beast: Sakura, the pink cute little monkey

Personality: Lea is a sugar high typical American kid. She **loves **sugar and has a suitcase full of candy and sweets under her bed and takes it with her when ever she goes on vacation. Lea rarely gets mad, and if she needs to be she can be serious. Lea is also speaks her mind but not like Midori. She also has a cat named Carmel, after her favorite Candy. She's an only child.

**Midori Pine (xKenny/Chief)-**

Sex: Female

Hair: Black, mid back

Eyes: Green and can turn greenish gray

Age: 15

Origin: North Dakota, USA

Team: Western Rose

Blade: Black with dark green stickers

Bit Beast: Clover, the grey leopard

Personality: Midori is the computer geek/genius, and the one that fixes all the blades if they get banged up. She is the one that records all the data on the team, then sends it to Shae. Midori is the most open out of the group and speaks her mind, which gets her in trouble **a lot**. She is also a clean freak and makes sure that **every **room is clean no matter whose it is (except Shae's). She has a cat it named Data. Midori is an only child.

_**Who? Western Rose? Chapter 1**_

**:Airport:**

"Damn it. I'm going to kill Max if he's late…again," Shae said to her team.

"Don't be so hard on him! He's so cute!" Lea said giggling.

Both Shae and Jade looked at each other and said, "GROSS!"

"That's laughs be-cause he's you-r cou-sin," Midori managed to say. (Translation: That's because he's your cousin)

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Max yelled just before glomping the twins.

(glomp: tackle like hug)

"Max! How are you?" Lea asked.

"Fine, Oh you guy haven't met the BladeBreakers yet have you?" Max replies.

"No we haven't," Jade said.

"Oh My God! Kenny is that you?" Midori half yelled.

"M-Midori? It's been about a year since I last saw you?" Chief yelled back.

Before he knew what was happening Midori ran and hugged him.

"Anywho let me introduce my… our team. Ok my name is Jade, the one leaning against the wall is me twin Shae. And we are Max's cousins…" before Jade could finish Lea interrupted her.

"AND I'M LEA!" the pink haired girl practically yelled from the sugar high she just got, because of the pixy sticks Max gave her.

"Lea empty all your pockets…and give me your backpack, now," Shae said out of the blue.

"Awww your no fun," Lea pouted, before pilling out all of her candy.

"Well anyway I'm Midori," the black girl said.

"You all know me, the guy with black hair is Rei, the one with the scarf is Kai, the one with the cap is Tyson, Kenny is the one with labtop, and finally the girl with brown hair is Hilary," said all in one breath.

"Ok can we go, my…our teams need to practice," Kai said.

Everyone did or said something to signal it was ok.

**:At Dojo:**

"Damn it, just because we have to tag team for this stupid competition. Does NOT under all circumstances give you control of MY team!" Shae yelled at Kai.

"Well I'm NOT going lose just because girl can't blade!" he yelled back.

"DON'T YOU **DARE **SAY GIRLS CAN'T BLADE!"

"I THINK I JUST DID YOU IDIOT"

"Man she's the first person I've seen stand up to Kai," Kenny said.

"He's lucky she's in a good mood," Midori said.

"Damn if you call that a good mood I'd hate to see a bad mood?" Tyson yelled.

"Hey erm…Captions I got an idea," Jade yelled," How about Shae trains the BladeBreakers and Kai trains the Western Roses and the next day you two switch and on the third day we all train together?"

"Whatever, BladeBreakers training starts at 6am sharp, if just one of you are late you all have to made up for it. And if two of you are late you have to do twice the amount of work got it?" Shae said.

The BladeBreakers all (except Kai) nodded.


	2. Not That Bad

**REDONE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

Note: There **will** be cussing so if that's against your religion please leave… or stay I don't care.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

_**Not That Bad Chapter 2**_

**:Still at Dojo:**

Shae woke up about 5am and walked into the kitchen only to fine Kai already there.

Once Kai noticed her, he started to glare.

_Damn what is his problem!_ Shae thought.

"Will you stop that?" Shae asked.

"Make me," he commented back.

_Bastard_

_Bitch_

Shae walked over to the frig and pulled out everything for scrambled eggs.

_Might as well make them breakfast; they are part of my new team._

"Kai?" Shae got no response, "Ok say don't talk if any of the boys like scrambled eggs.

"…" _God she is so annoying, _"meow," _what the fuck._

"Mushu what are you doing in here, you were suppose to stay in my room."

Kai just stared at the purple haired girl; _she doesn't seem the type to have a cat. Well maybe I'm wrong about her. What? Did I just say I might be wrong? Damn these girls must be getting to my head._

"Kai, do you want some scrambled eggs?" Shae asked will putting a bowl of cat food and water on the floor.

Kai nodded, signaling he did want some.

She put a plate in front of him with some eggs, a piece of toast, and some bacon on it.

She then walked out side to set up the training area.

"Maybe she's not that bad after all," Kai murmured.


	3. Training Begins And Love Starts

Disclaimer: same as chap. 1

Sry it's been awhile here's chap. 3

_**Training Begins and Love Starts **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Once all the BladeBreakers had breakfast they headed outside and miraculously Tyson was only a good 5min. late.

"Since I heard that the infamous Tyson is normally 30min. to an hour late. I'll let it side, this time anyway," Shae said.

"Ok this is what I want you to do. Max, Rei you to battle while Tyson I want you to run to the park and back and when you get back I'll have you do some drills. Got it?" the dark purple haired girl ordered.

While Shae set up the drills she gave pointers to Max and Rei, but mostly Max.

By the time Tyson got back Kai was out in the other half of the back yard training.

"Hey Tyson, what took so long?" Max asked.

"God you have no idea how hard it is to run that!" Tyson whined.

"TYSON! Get over here and do you drills," Shae yelled, "Max run to the park and back Rei you battle me."

Once Rei, Max, and Tyson all battled each other, ran to the park and back, and did their drills. The practice was over.

"Damn Shae you practices are just as hard as Kai's!" Tyson started to complain.

An hour later Kai and his 'group' came inside.

"So how was training?" Jade asked Rei.

"It was…ok oh um I was wondering would you um like to go to the movies with me?" Rei replied.

"Rei I'd love to,"

**:Fast Forward To That Night:**

"Oh my god, you guys I'm scared!" Jade stuttered.

"Jade, Calm down you said yourself that he 'Looks so adorable and cute he also is so nice and yet serious. I hope he likes me…' blah blah blah. So stop complaining this is your chance to see if you really like him," Midori stated.

"Oh I hope you to kiss. It would be so sweet," Lea giggled.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about," Shae asked walking into the room.

"Well Rei and I are going on a date, and I'm scared."

"Well Jade just be yourself and if he doesn't like that then tough luck and he isn't the right one. Oh and if he hurts you I'll kill him, because your still my little sister," Shae replied.

"Shae, your only 20 min older then me! God you can be so annoying," Jade yelled.

"I know I just like to annoy you."

"Knock, Knock, Knock!"

"Come in," Lea yelled.

Rei stepped into the room,"ready to go?"

_Hell no I'm NOT ready,_ Jade smiled, "Of course!"

Rei and Jade walked to the movie theater holding hands and talking about random things.

"So um what movie are we going to see?" Jade asked.

"I was thinking Constantine, is that ok with you?" Rei countered.

"It's fine with me," the blue haired girl said smiling.

During the movie Jade would jump a little and cuddle up to Rei.

Rei didn't hate this at all. It was the exact opposite he loved the way her hand fit perfectly in his. The she leaned her head on his shoulder. The way she jumped when she was scared.

Once the movie was over Rei and Jade walked to a nice little diner and ate dinner.

"Rei thanks for taking me out tonight," Jade said smiling as they walked back to the dojo.

"My pleasure," Rei replied causing Jade to giggle.

"Um Jade I was wondering… will- will you be m- my girlfriend?"

"Rei I would love to be your girlfriend," Jade said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Rei blushed before placing a soft kiss on Jade's lips.

It was now Jade's turn to blush.

"We better hurry up. It's almost 11o'clock," Jade said trying to recover.

The two walked into the dojo to find that everyone was asleep, but Kai and Shae. But this was normal so they dismissed it.

"Good night, Rei," Jade said before pecking Rei on the cheek.

"Night, Jade," the neko-jin said before kissing Jade on the forehead.


	4. Mysterious Letters

Disclaimer: same as chap. 1

**_Mysterious Letters From Unwanted Relatives_**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Yo, my home boy Kai ya' got a letter!" Tyson's grandpa half yelled from the front of the dojo.

Kai walked over to Grandpa and took the letter.

"OOOh who is it from. Oh My God do you have a girlfriend?" Hilary started to ramble on.

"Will you shut up?" Shae finally yelled.

"Hey dudette twins you got one too," Grandpa handed them over.

"Oh joyous day-"

"Mom wrote us-"

"God I hate her-"

"No kidding what was she thinking-"

"I know trying to get one of use-"

"Married. I mean-"

"Come on us married?"

"No way in hell," Both Shae and Jade finished.

"Wow I never knew Shae could talk so much- OW Hilary" Tyson spoke up.

'What?" Kai yelled attracting everyone's attention.

"Um Kai are you ok?" Lea asked.

"Hn, my 'lovely grandfather' is making me marry some idiot's daughter!" the BladeBreakers' captain scowled.

"Who's this 'idiot'?" Rei and Jade asked.

"Some chick named Tina Low?"

All the girls (except Hilary) and Max tensed up.

"Can I see that letter, Kai?" Midori asked.

"Why?"

"I'm going check something?"

"Whatever."

Midori read over the letter.

"I'm sorry Shae and Jade but this is well-"

"Our mom," the twins finished.

"What do you mean?" Chief asked.

"Well you see that 'idiot' is Jade's and Midori's mom. Meaning Kai has to pick one of them to marry him." Lea said in a serious tone surprising everyone.

"Wow Kai having to marry one of you , Shae said more then has in the last two days, and Lea talking serious, the world is coming to an end! –OW Hilary that hurts," Tyson yelled.

"H-how 'bout we all go to the movies or something to get this stuff off our head?" suggested Kenny.

"Good idea," everyone but Shae and Kai said.

"I'm goin' to go… train," mumbled Shae.

"Me too," replied Kai.

"Um ok let's go," Jade said.

**:Training Room:**

"Hey Kai?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you are really going to do this…" Shae asked.

"I have to. For family honor," Kai replied.

"Great, **just **great," Shae said throwing a punch at the wall.

Kai turned his attention to the young girl to the side of him. _What is wrong with her? ...Women are so confusing. _

"Kai did it say who was going to pick between Jade or me?"

"No…" Kai scowled, "did you even open yours?"

"No..."


	5. Unexpected Singer

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

/-words-/ bit beast talking

_**Unexpected Singer Chapter Five**_

Shae got up early like normal and read the letter that her mother sent to her and Jade.

"Dear Daughters,

Guess what? I have great news I have arranged for one of you to get married! Isn't it great? One of my little girls in a wedding dress! Anyway one of you are going to marry Kai Hiwatari. His grandfather, Voltaire and I are going to coming to visit you two days (yes, I know you are staying with Kai). At that time Voltaire is going to choose who is most suitable for his grandson.

Love Your Mother,

Tina Low"

/-Mistress are you all right?-/ Lilac, Shae's bit beast asked her.

_Yeah I'm fine._

/-You're paler then usual. What's wrong-/

_It's just…well I just don't want Voltaire to pick Jade. Rei and her are in love I can see it. And if she has to marry Kai I'll feel guilty._

/-Mistress, Don't worry about it nothing can break true love and if her and Kai are really in love then they will be together. But if they aren't meant to be then what happens, happens-/

_What ever you say, Lilac_

**:Skip to around 6 o'clock:**

"Sorry guys I have to go to…my job," Shae yelled running out the door.

Once she left everyone soon got bored.

"AAAAAh I'm SOOO bored!" whined Tysoon.

"For once I agree with the idiot," mumbled Kai.

"Hey girls, we need to talk about something!" yelled Lea.

"Ok," said all the other girls at once, then fallowed Lea into back of the dojo.

"Ok, tonight Shae is going to sing at a teenage dance club place called the Phoenix (A/N: I know lame, but I don't care. XP) and I was wondering who wants to go?" Lea whispered just incase the boys were listening.

"I think we should, but lets bring the boys too!" Hilary whispered loudly.

"Fine with me!" Midori stated talking normally now.

"It's fine with me, too" Jade said.

"Then it's settled, now lets go get dressed," Ordered Lea.

All the girls walked to the door were all the boys stood.

"We're going to a dance club so go get dressed, NOW!" yelled Hilary.

"Kai can you come please," Midori asked the silent boy.

"No…"

"Ok fine be that way I'll just tell Tyson what happened to his oh so special magazines," threatened Midori once everyone else had gone to get ready.

"Fine, I'll go," mumbled Kai.

Midori smiled and ran to the girls room.

**:At Phoenix:**

Shae walked to the back of the building and got ready to sing.

She put on a black mid-drift camisole with a black jagged edged skirt.

The club soon opened letting in tons of people.

But unknown to Shae her friends got in to.

"Ok since tonight is Friday, and our last singer quite we have found another one! Everyone meet Shae!" screamed the manager.

Shae walked up on stage are Name by Goo Goo Dolls came on.

"And even though the moment passed me by

I still can't turn away

Cuz all the dreams you never thought you'd lose

Got tossed along the way

And letters that you never meant to send

Got lost or thrown away," Shae sung as she scanned the crowed.

"And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame  
But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em' your name

And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
Did you get to be a star  
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are

We grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
Reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em' your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
Mmm, mmm, mmm,  
I won't tell em' your name… Ow!

I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same  
It's lonely where you are come back down,  
And I won't tell em your name," Shae sung the last note and all her friends where surprised that she was that good.

**:Kai's POV:**

I stared at Shae, _Damn she is a good singer, and she looks wonderful in that outfit… Wait what did I just say?_

/- I believe you say that she is a good singer and looks good, Master-/ Dranzer said to Kai.

_Shut up Dranzer._

/-You're the one that said it not me…-/

_Hn._


	6. Unwanted Visit And Kai's Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

/-words-/ bit beast talking

_**The Unwanted Visit & Kai's Wife Chapter 6**_

The next morning everyone was nerves awaiting the 'wonderful' visit from Tina and Voltaire.

"Shae I'm scared," mumbled Jade.

"Don't worry Nothing is going to happen to you," replied Shae.

"DANG! DANG! DANG!"

"I'll get the door…" uttered Lea.

"Step aside girl I'm here to see my grandson and the two twins," commanded a strong Russian accent.

"Oh fallow me, Sir," Lea said.

All the teens in the room still stared at the door were Lea just left, as an old looking man stepped into the room fallowed by a woman in her late thirties it looked.

"It's been awhile grandson," stated Voltaire.

"Not long enough," retorted Kai.

"Ms. Low which ones are your daughters?"

"The twins are the ones with purple and dark blue haired girls!" Tina Low said cheerfully.

Before anyone could comprehend what happened Tina ran to her daughters one at a time.

"Don't touch us," Shae growled.

This caught Voltaire's eye, _Why she is lovely, and Tina says that she is cold hearted. This could actually work to my advantage._

"Shae don't speak to me like that, I'm YOUR mother," Low said before smacking her.

Shae didn't even flinch as her mother hit her and mumbled, "Some mother you are."

Everyone stared wide eyed at the two females.

"Know what I don't give a damn what you say, got that? Now I'm leaving," Shae said as if it was nothing.

Just as Shae pasted Voltaire he grabbed her arm." Let me go!" Shae threatened as trusted to get away from his grip.

"No," Voltaire said in an 'I'm-the-ruler-of-the-world' voice.

"Ms. Low, why doesn't Shae marry Kai? She has the same attitude as him," Voltaire said to Tina as if all the teens weren't there.

Tina smirked, "What a good idea! It would do them both good."

_Joy, I'm going to marry that idiot over there, _thought Kai and Shae.

/-I thought you said they weren't that bad Master/Mistress-/ stated their bit beasts

_SHUT UP_ Kai and Shae said to their bit beasts before throwing glares at one another.

"When should they get married?" Tina asked Voltaire.

"How about we give them the mansion and make them stay in it …with their little friends. Then in one or two months they get married in the garden of the mansion. So no 'fans' can see what is happening?"

"That's a good idea. Oh you two here are your wedding rings," stated Tina.

Tina handed Kai and Shae wedding rings with dark purplish blue stones on them.

"One question Mr. Hiwatari is there a gym in the 'mansion'?" Shae asked.

"Yes, there is. Oh and all of you are leaving tomorrow. So I suggest you go get dressed." Voltaire said before walking out of the dojo with Tina fallowing him.

"I am never doing that again Jade so next time tell our dear mother that you like someone. And Rei if you hurt my sister I will kill you." Shae stated before going to the roof of the dojo.

"What does she mean by that?" Tyson and Max asked.

Causing all the girls to giggle and Rei to blush.

"Well um Jade and I are g-going out," Rei stated before hugging Jade.

"Oh…"


	7. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

/-words-/ bit beast talking

_**Moving In Chapter 7**_

Kai stood on the roof staring out in to rain filled city.

_So Shae made it so she would marry me to keep Jade and Rei together? _He asked his bit beast.

/-Yes, she is marrying you to keep her sister happy.-/

_Why would anyone do that? Why would anyone sacrifice themselves just to keep another happy? _

/-Go ask her. She issitting on the bench by the pond. You know the one under the sukura tree?-/

_Dranzer I know where the bench is. _

/- Then go ask her already-/ ordered Kai's but beast.

Kai sighed deeply and walked over to Shae.

"Hey Kai," Shae said softly not even looking at Kai

"Hey, I was well wondering why you did that for you sister…"

She turned to face Kai, her light purple eyes showed sadness.

"What she and Rei have is true love. I could see it. Whenever they and around each other their eyes sparkle, you know? Well I couldn't risk her to break up with him. Love is a precise thing, something I won't have so I thought I might as well let her have it," Shae finished.

Shae turned back to the pond before getting up, "Well I'm going to go pack, bye."

Kai stared at the pond as the rain drops made it rippled.

Dranzer's master soon got walked inside to pack just like his future wife.

**:Next Morning: **

Max walked around the backyard nervously.

"Hey Max, you ok?" Lea said.

"Oh what? Yeah I'm fine. Don't weary about me," Max replied with a slight smile.

"Max don't lie to me."

"Well I have this…friend and he likes this girl. But he doesn't know if she likes him back. What should I- he do? Should he just ask her out or just ignore the feeling?"

"Well if the girl liked him back even just a little bit she would give him hints."

"Like what?"

"Well for one she would worry about him, two she would get flustered easy… but if he wants to know he should just ask the girl out," Lea said staring at Max.

"Well ok, um Lea w- would you go out with me?"

Lea walked over to Max and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I will, Maxie. But we should go inside with everyone else we're leaving soon."

**:An hour or so later:**

Everyone slipped into the black limo that just got to the dojo so they could all go to the mansion.

(A/N: seating arrangement Kai, Shae, Jade, Rei, Max, Lea, Midori, Kenny, Tyson, Hilary)

In the limo all the teens took turns beating the crap out of each other in some random fighting game on the PS2.

Once the group got to their destination, a butler opened the door to the huge house.

"Master Kai, Lady Shae may I speak to you two?" the butler asked.

The walked over to the butler.

"I'm Alston, and here are two keys to the top floor were you two room is," said the elderly man.

The future couple had a look of disgust on their faces.

_What I have to share a room with him!_

_No way am I sharing a room with her!_

Once Kai's and Shae's friends noticed their faces they all cracked up in a matter of seconds.


	8. In The Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

/-words-/ bit beast talking

_**In The Gym Chapter 8**_

Once all the bladers got settled in all the girls disappear.

"Where do you think they are?" Max asked.

"Who cares?" retorted Kai.

"We do so ha," Tyson said.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Rei asked as he stepped into the room.

"Max and Tyson are wearied about where the girls are, and Kai really doesn't care," Chief said typing on his computer.

"Oh, they're in the gym wa-"Tyson and Max cut Rei off pushing him out of the way and running to the gym.

**:Gym:**

"Shae I dare you to get up on that balance beam that is 15ft tall and do flips and stuff," Hilary said smirking.

Right before she started all the boys ran (or walked in Kai's, Rei's, and Kenny's case) into the room.

Shae just ignored them and ran toward the beam and did a perfect flip as she bounced of the trampoline and landed on the beam.

Doing very difficult flips for a good five minutes Shae jumped of the beam and landed with a flip.

"Happy?"

All the girls nodded.

"Good if anyone needs my I'll be on the ice skating ring behind that door to your right," Shae muttered before walking into the other room.

"How did she do that?" Tyson asked.

"Oh well I kinda for got to tell you the Shae was in the um…" Max stuttered.

"She was in the Olympics," Jade finished for her cousin.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that our teacher said something about that…" Chief said breaking the silence.

"I have a question?" Rei said, "Can you do any of that?"

Midori, Jade, and Lea giggled.

"We all can but Shae's the best at balance beam, Jade is the best at the pole vault, Lea's good at the parallel bars, and I'm good at the uneven bars!" Midori said happily.

"Yeah we all went to the Olympics!" Lea said.

"Oh," everyone else (other then Max) said.

"Before I forget, everyone has blading practice tomorrow," Kai said before going to a dish to practice.

Rei and Jade went to the back yard and walked throw the garden/woods.

Tyson, Hilary, Max, and Lea went to watch a movie and/or eat sugar.

Kenny and Midori walked to the library and started to work on strategies for practice the next day.

**:Ice Skating Ring:**

Shae tied on her skates and launched her blade on to the ice, as she did triple axles, spirals, and other moves as her blade mimicked her.

Yet unknown to her Kai decided to take a break, but she had caught his attention for a second time this day.

The way she looks so fragile and delicate as she glides on the ice, and the way the ice reflects on her skin. The way her hair looks when she spins, the way her body moves with the music.

Kai couldn't stop thinking about her lately.

Finally Kai was able to turn his attention away from her.


	9. Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

Note: This one is short I know.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

/-words-/ bit beast talking

_**Intruder Chapter 9**_

Shae walked out of the elevator on to the top floor a.k.a. Kai's and her room.

As she walked into the room Kai stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Um… I'll be in the bathroom, Bye," Shae said nervously and rushed pasted Kai.

_Why was I nervous…and turning beat red? God I'm going crazy!_

/- Or your falling in love-/ Lilac said.

_Shut up Lilac! I'm not falling in love with that… that bastard._

/-Whatever you say-/

"Grrr"

Shae took off her close and stepped into the shower letting the warm water calm her down.

When she stepped out Shae grabbed a towel and rapped it around her waist.

"Kai close you eyes."

"No, this is _my _house to _your _not the only one in charge."

"Stubborn bastard," Shae muttered to herself.

Shae stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped round her and walked right into the closet and grabbed her night clothes.

When she walked out of the closet and stepped behind a foldable walk type thing to change. (A/N: I don't know the name of it. If you do please tell me.)

"Ok, I'm NOT going to sleep in the same bed as you," stated the girl.

"There is a couch over by the T.V. here's a pillow and a blanket. Have fun, _your majesty_." Kai retorted.

"Oh thank you, _Lord_ _Kai_, for being so gracious to me," Shae said after bowing.

Kai rolled his eyes and started to mutter how his life will be a living hell from now on.

The two soon went to bed. Yet unknown to them a mysterious character was lurking around their property.

**:Around 2 In The Morning:**

Shae slowly woke up and noticed that she was on the bed and not the couch.

"What the hell?"

"Will you shut up I'm _trying _to sleep," came Kai's voice from behind her.

"Oh sorry," Shae muttered.

_Wait up did she just say she was sorry…_

Shae laid back down and slowly drifted to sleep.

**:Intruder's POV:**

_I will kill her I swear, first she steals MY Rei then they start to date! _

_It's not fair he is mine not hers mine._


	10. Hello Dear 'Sister'

Sorry it's been so long it's just I've been so busy at school.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

**_Hello Dear 'Sister' Chapter 9_**

Ray jolted up when he heard a soft scream from the bed room next to his.

"Jade!" Ray yelled when he remembered who was sleeping in that room.

Jumping up he ran to the door that connects the two rooms and throw it open with such force it practically fell off its hinges.

Once he walked into the room she saw two bodies.

One was covered in blood, and soon realized that it was Jade's body and the other body he recognized as his EX-girlfriends and she was holding a bloody knife.

Ray stood still shocked that Mariah could do such a thing.

As Ray stood there Mariah ran for the window just as Kai and Shae ran into the room.

"J- Jade?" Shae said as she ran over to her sister, "Jade! Damn it if you die I'll kill you!"

"Ray go get me some bandages from the hall closet," Kai said softly so he didn't scare Shae.

Ray ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Kai slowly walked over to Shae and wrapped his arms around her, surprising both him and her.

Then before he know what happened she started to cry and bury her head into his chest.

"Shh, It's ok Ray is going to get the bandages."

Just after Kai said that Ray ran in the room with the bandages and some medical alcohol.

"Ray, give me that stuff and get Shae out of here. I don't want her to see this."

Ray listen to Kai and guided the crying girl out of the room.

"R- Ray? D- do you think t- that J- Jade will make I- it?" Shae said in between crying.

Ray slowly turned to Shae, "I don't know, Shae, I don't know."

**:Kai's POV:**

_Please live Jade, if you don't Shae might never forgive me,_ Kai thought as he set the injured girl on Ray's bed since her's is all bloody.

**: "TEAM MEETING" :**

"You're saying Mariah did this… And that means she's here. Great JUST Great!" Lea said as she paced the room.

"Damn her!" Lea finally yelled.

"What you know Mariah?" Kai.

"How could I not know that bitch, she is my 'oh so lovely' half-sister." Lea said as she sat next to Max.

"Lea calm down, I don't need both you and Shae freaking out on me," Midori said calmly, but hide her nervousness.

Everyone looked at each other at that statement, and then looked at Shae.

She had not said a word since she last talked to Ray, which was about 4 hours ago.


	11. You Care?

Sorry it's been so long it's just I've been so busy at school.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my oc's and the idea for the story.

_Words thoughts_

"Words" talking

**:words:** place change

**_You Care? Chapter 10_**

Shae sat on Kai's and her bed staring off into space to sure if she wanted to go see Jade or not.

She started to ask her self the 'what if' questions. Like 'what if Jade never wakes up?' or 'what if the bitch (Mariah) comes back and attacks Jade again?'

For once the older twin was scared, and didn't know what to do.

Slowly Shae got up and walked to the elevator and pressed the down button, she finally decided that she HAD to see her sister.

As the girl walked into Jades room, she saw Rei sitting in a chair right by Jade's bed.

"R-Rei, is she ok?" Shae whispered.

"Yeah she's doing fine. The doctor said she will wake in a day or so," soon Rei realized who had talked to him and he turned his head so fast he could have got whiplash, "Your talking again!"

Shae slightly smiled at her friend, "Oh of course I'm not talking. I'm telepathic remember?"

Rei cracked a smile the first time that day.

"Rei have you seen Shae?" Kai said worried as he stepped into the room.

"Looking for me?" Shae said softly.

Kai's cheeks turned a slight pink, but only rei noticed it.

_So he does worry about her… _Rei thought before turning his attention away from the couple.

"Shae you should eat it's been a at least 12 hours since you last ate," Kai begged.

"And why would you care?" Shae shot back.

"Shae please just eat something I don't… " Kai soon trailed off.

"Don't what?" Shae asked.

Kai looked at her. Her eyes didn't look mean or evil, but confused and curious.

"I don't… I don't want you to die ok! I care about you," Kai yelled.

Shae looked at the boy in front of her and ran over to him and hugged the young man then cried on his shoulder.

She was surprised that he actually cared about her, and she was being such a jerk.

"Kai I'm sorry."

Rei looked from the corner in his eye at the two and smiled as he held Jade's hand, _Hey Jade guess what they are finally getting along and realized that they care for each other. Now the only thing that you need to do is get better._


End file.
